


He Felt Loved

by lavender_theme



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: I mean this could be taken in a bromance kinda way, honestly its just Colson and Dom fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_theme/pseuds/lavender_theme
Summary: A little bit of jealously, but really its mainly adorable fluff between the two.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 51





	He Felt Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry @kitkatbarakat for this being a day late, I hope you all enjoy the fluff!

Colson walked into the bus, hearing the loud music coming from the main room. His heart twisted in and out with jealousy when he saw the scene before him. Dom, which was to be expected seeing as this is his bus, and another girl sitting awfully close to him. He wasn’t jealous of Dom, Colson could get practically any girl if he really wanted, no, he was jealous of that girl. He wasn’t sure when it had started, but he was getting jealous of every and any girl that would get moderately close to Dom in a little too friendly way. Or guy, for that matter. He greeted a couple of friends and grabbed a beer quickly. Hopefully, the alcohol could drown out any potential feelings that he stored, or at least push them deep. 

He looked over cautiously, hoping he could at least go through this one night without any major complications. 

Dom immediately noticed the blonde. He quickly bid his goodbye, more like he got up and left with a quick “Yeah, see you around” without even looking at her, and made his way towards him. 

“Hey Col!” Dom greeted him with the nickname. Colson gave a soft smile, the light tint spreading across his cheeks hidden by the colourful moving lights that jumped around the walls and floor. 

“Hey” he replied, and despite his short answer, Dom could see his eyes brighten. 

“How ar’ ya doin? How’s Casie?” He asked, sitting down on a couch close to them. 

“I’m good, she’s doing well, her grades are pretty high up there, even if it doesn’t exactly matter.” He replied, sitting comfortably close to Dom. 

“That’s good!” 

“Yeah, so how are you?” He asked, offering a small embarrassed smile. 

“I’m doin’ all good, comin’ up with a couple of new songs and shit'' Dom replied, taking the glass bottle from Colson’s hand. His hand lingered a little, but neither of them minded. He took a swig, and Colson’s mind started wandering off. Jesus christ how does he look so hot yet adorable at the same time. A giggle arose from the other, quickly taking the bottle away from his lips and tipping it upwards so as to not spill any of the liquid. It took Colson a minute to realize what had happened. 

“Ah shit fuck I said that out loud didn't I?” He asked, hiding his face with his hands, embarrassed. Another giggle came out of the younger one,

“Yeah, you did. Honestly, I'm flattered” Colson took a chance and looked at Dom through his fingers. He was met with a sweet smile, yet he recognized the hint of a smirk underneath it. Dom outstretched his hand, offering Colson the beer. He took the bottle, downing half of it in pure embarrassment. There was a couple of moments of silence between them before Dom spoke up, 

“You know, your not ha’f bad yourself, mate.” 

“Was that your attempt at a compliment?” Colson asked humorously, a light teasing smile on his lips. 

“Was it that bad you ‘ad to ask?” Dom replied, offering an embarrassed yet humour filled smile. 

“Well, no, but I expected something more like ‘You're the most handsome man on the planet and you look like an otter’” 

Dom exploded into a fit of giggles, not being able to control them. 

“What?” Colson asked, trying his best to fit the smile growing steadily on his lips.

“An otter?” The other asked once he was able to breathe relatively normally. 

“Otters are adorable!” 

“Yeah but I never ‘fought you would describe yourself as an otter!” Dom exclaimed, another fit of giggles arising from him. 

“Listen, an otter was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of the word ‘cute’ okay?” 

“Oh really? I ‘fought it would be me, I mean you did say ‘Jesus christ how does he look so hot yet adorable at the same time’.” The younger one recited, a smirk playing deliberately on his lips. 

A shade of darker crimson lit up Colson's cheeks and ears, and he couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“I wasn't meant to say it out loud!” He quickly defended. 

“If that's the case, I wonder what other things you ‘fink about when you see me” The smirk never left Dom's face. Colson grabbed the brown bottle again, downing most of the liquid that was left. Although, before he could finish the beer, Dom took the bottle from his hands and drank the rest of the contents. 

That was how the rest of the night was spent, getting beers from the fridge, sitting down on the leather couch, downing most of it and spilling out their random thoughts to each other. Colson opened his phone, looking at the time while grabbing yet another bottle. It was 5 am and they were the only ones left in the bus. He sat down once again on the couch, feeling his eyes getting heavier. He closed his eyes, letting them rest for a bit, before opening them again. He was curled up on the couch, his head in Dom's lap and the still unopened beer bottle resting on the ground. 

“Did I just teleport?” Colson asked, his half-asleep mind taking over. A small giggle escaped the younger one before he answered, 

“Nah, you just fell asleep.” Colson mumbled out a small, ‘Oh, sorry.’ before letting out a yawn. He felt Dom's fingers start to run through his hair, and he was filled with a warm sensation that he had never felt before. 

Colson hadn’t known it at the time, but later on, he realized what that was. 

For the first time in his life,

He felt loved.


End file.
